


Greying Excitement

by 203_508



Series: Class Project [8]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, just a moment, minor slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/203_508/pseuds/203_508
Summary: A short story about Christian getting a call from Elena.
Relationships: Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele
Series: Class Project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926754
Kudos: 1





	Greying Excitement

I can’t stop staring at her. Her hair is covering her face, but the way her lips parted when she took a deep breath in her sleep made me realize my life is nothing without her. Without Anastasia, I wouldn’t have much of a purpose. My life would just consist of work and charity balls. That’s nothing to what I have now. 

Ana opened her eyes and once again, I’m caught staring into her piercing blue eyes. She gives me her infamous chuckle and hops into the shower while I watch her. _It’s hard to control myself around her_ , I thought. I check my watch and it's 11:02, I’m late for a meeting. 

Her family took a while to accept our relationship. Considering the fact that they’re extremely conservative and I’m a woman, let’s just say they weren’t on speaking terms for a few months. 

It was really rough on Ana. She didn’t even want to call them when she got into a car crash last month. She ended up in the hospital after running on 2 hours of sleep coming back from her shift at the hospital. 

It didn’t even surprise me that this was something we’d have to deal with because when I came out as trans to my family in middle school, I was accepted by everyone except Mia. She didn’t come right out and tell me to fuck off, but our relationship changed over time. It got to the point where if it was just the two of us in a room it got really awkward really quick. 

_God why does my screen freeze every. time._ Ever since the pandemic hit, I started working from home and as great as it’s been seeing Ana all the time, my money apparently can’t even buy the best wifi connection. It’s been really depressing seeing my colleagues at our weekly meetings because they just remind me of how shitty times are right now. I had to lay off 120 employees and cut some salaries. It was rough. I hated it. I mean I didn’t have to deal with it, HR did but still. 

I see Ana peering through my door. Her hair is damp and she’s wrapped herself in one of my old towels. Seeing her instantly felt like taking a good hit and my forehead wrinkles relaxed. 

“Do you want to order Thai?” she mouthed. 

I nodded my head slightly and she walked back into our room to finish drying her hair. 

The meeting went over 20 minutes but as soon as we said our goodbyes, I slammed the screen and got up to smoke. There was a period of time I had to stop because I eventually got the point where I couldn’t function without it. Thankfully it’s legal in Seattle. I pulled open a drawer to get my rolling paper before heading to our patio. 

Before I can take a hit, my phone buzzes. I ignored it the first 3 times but I realized it was probably urgent. I flip my phone over to see a blocked number. It buzzes again in my hand before I answer.

“Hi Christian,” Elena said. “It’s been quite a while so I wanted to check in and see how you’re doing. How’s Ana?”

I realized that Ana was probably the one to block her number when I had my phone lying around. Elena agreed to part ways so hearing her voice after so long was weirdly comforting.

“I know we agreed to give each other distance but I felt bad that I never got to properly see the babies-I mean they must be a few years old now right?”

“Hi Elena. Yeah Ana is good she’s just been working at the hospital so it’s been a little hard with the pandemic.” 

I tried to have as stark of a voice as I could so she would hang up quicker.

“Theo and Phoebe are doing well too. They’ve just been playing games with each other.”

Ana would kill me if she knew I was talking to Elena. Given our history, I’m surprised I didn’t hang up as soon as I heard her voice. My eyes darted from my joint to a small fire I could see billowing in smoke from the distance. The smoke got thicker and thicker before it eventually greyed and stopped. 

“Christian? Did you hear what I said?”

I snapped back to reality before answering her. 

“No sorry it cut you out.”

“I wanted to invite you and Ana to my birthday party next weekend,” she said. “It’s just going to be 5 other friends so it’ll be pretty small.”

The thought of being in the same room as Ana and Elena was just about the most nerve wracking thing I could do to myself. I know Ana would hate every second, but she would go out of spite.

“I’ll have to let you know later Ana’s busy right now. I will talk to you later. I think I can hear Theo calling for me.”

I slide my phone down my patio table face down before turning my attention to my joint. 

Blowing the smoke out is so cathartic. I open my eyes, realizing it’s been a few hours since I’ve been on the patio. It’s pitch black besides the cityline in the background, a blur of lights. I grab my phone to see a text from Ana.

4:25 p.m. _I can tell you’re knocked out on the patio but I’m taking P and T to Chloe’s for a bit. We’ll be back in a few hrs. xxAnaxx_

It’s 7:16 p.m. and the sunset is a vibrant orange. It’s the shade of orange that frightens you, but not enough to still feel tempted to touch it, like molten lava. 

The patio door creaks open followed by Theo’s giggle as he runs towards me. I turn around just in time to catch him and give Ana and Phoebe a peck on the cheek. 

“Who were you on the phone with earlier? You looked a little frustrated.” Ana asked me coolly. 

“It was Christine from work, you know how she is.” I respond before we all head inside for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are ♥


End file.
